


The Permanent Kingdom

by Princeling



Category: The Inheritance Trilogy - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Original Female Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeling/pseuds/Princeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason for things like Order and Propriety and other Appropriately Capitalized Important Words that Itempas was such a stickler for. Even the smallest pebble dropped into a pond caused ripples that could be felt throughout, inciting change, and two godlings popping suddenly into existence were certainly bigger than pebbles. More like boulders tossed into a shallow pool; and History and Time and Order had to be reshaped to fit the intrusion.</p><p>Or, that awkward moment when two girls unwittingly end up in their favorite book series where nothing is what they'd like it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Permanent Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I like to play a game called "let's imagine what it would be like to be in our favorite stories and how life would go for us." It's a fun game. Sometimes, I even get inspired to write for it. I almost never actually publish these stories, because they're silly and self-indulgent and I'd feel bad forcing them on anyone. But then I decided, eh, why not. Might as well go for it. What did I have to lose? I made sure to make the characters NOT self-inserts, but characters in their own right first, of course, i that might make it any better.
> 
> This first chapter isn't much of a chapter so much as an introduction, where I was trying to nail Jemisin's writing style while making the character POV unique in and of itself. The first real chapter will be out tomorrow.

Beginning a story is much harder than finishing it. For a writer, when the overwhelming urge to write finally forces their hand, sometimes quite literally, the middle and the end can come easily. Writers often know the direction they want their story to take, but not how to get the characters started on that path. This isn't like Yeine, fighting to keep her sanity, or Oree writing a tale to tell her future child. Perhaps this was more like Sieh's story, that god of "breaking the fourth wall," simply telling a story of the story's sake, or a taunt.

It sounded like the sort of trick he'd play, right? Tell a story to the mortals of my world, a true story, wrapped up in bows of fantasy and ribbons of surrealism so tightly they can't tell what's real, even when the answer is "all of it." Because yes, I am from that universe created by Sieh, Dekarta, and Shahar, though I did not know it nor them at the time; no, I am not one of their offspring. I was mortal-- _was_ \--and lived a mortal life. I don't know whose fault it is that this is no longer true-- there isn't even a Shill in this universe to blame it on.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Time is strange to me now, for I still think in mortal terms. I remember what was, and I remember how it changed, because of me and my friend. Getting it all straight is the tricky part. 

So why am I writing this? 

Because I am bored. Because I am lonely. Because I enjoy telling stories. Because now more than ever I have time enough to waste. Because I am jealous of those who wrote before me and told their stories, so I decided it was my turn. Pick one, it doesn't matter which, because they're all true in their own ways. Now, where was I?

Right. A beginning.


End file.
